


coffee;

by papillonxtae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, i wont let changlix die, mainly fluff, side minsung, side woochan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papillonxtae/pseuds/papillonxtae
Summary: When you work as a waiter, you're destined to meet hundreds of faces everyday. Some rude, some kind, and some memorable, but who knew one day changbin would fall in love with someone surrounded by the smell of coffee beans.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Have a good day ma'am" changbin graciously smiled at the costumer who had just ordered a coffee

University of Seoul had just started it's second semester which meant that the café was pretty crowded most of the day,. The students would stop by either to study or just for a cup of coffee. Changbin didn't get his lunch break because of it, he had been on his feet since 9am until now, it was now 4pm and he was still going. The coffee shop was still busy with students, mostly typing away on their computers.

The café's doorbell dinged and Changbin quickly raised his head. Most of the waitresses had a day off today, leaving him and Chan alone. As Changbin turned towards the door he stopped, his breath caught up in his throat. The boy had a dark blue backpack on and was wearing an army green winter jacket. His cheeks were rosy from the cold breeze of Seoul. He had dirty blonde hair and round glasses perched on his nose. Changbin thought this boy was beautiful.

Changbin knew this was wrong, at least that's what everyone told him when he was young. He had been told all his life that liking boys was wrong but he couldn't help how he felt anymore.

Everytime his heart skips a bit he remembers all the nasty comments people made back home, making him feel like garbage for being different than what society expects him to be. Straight.

 "Can you go serve that boy in the green jacket? i need to clean table 5" Chan asks and Changbin slowly nods, trying to not act nervous around the boy.

"Welcome to Angel-in-us, what can i get you?" Changbin asks making the boy look away from his menu, looking directly into Changbin's eyes. He immediately felt his heart skip a beat when his eyes landed on the boy.

"Hello?" Changbin was pulled away from his thoughts when the boy stared at him , his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh sorry, i spaced out for a bit" he said, hand scratching his neck, embarrassed.

"I'll have a latte macchiato and a cheese croissant please" the waiter nodded, writing down the boys order on his small notebook

"that'll be... 6.500 won please" the boy reached for his back pocket, pulling out a plane black wallet and passing changbin the money "i'll need your name and if it'll be to go or to eat here"

"Felix and for here" he nodded, having a bit of an hard time writing the boy's name on the notebook and going towards the back.

As he closed the kitchens door he let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding, this boy was gorgeous. He quickly made the hot chocolate and reached for a croissant, spreading butter on it and adding two slices of cheese. Changbin carefully grabbed the tray and placed the pretty boy's order in it, trying not to mess anything up. As he looked for the brown haired boy, Felix, he saw him typing quickly on his laptop.

"Here's your order" The boy looked up, startled, when he heard Changbin's voice over him "I'm so sorry, you looked busy and i didn't wanted you to lose your focus"

"No problem, thanks" He smiled up at changbin grabbing his drink to take a sip and smiling as the latte went down his throat.

"I hope you enjoy your food and if you need anything just call me or my coworker Chan"

"Okay thanks... Changbin hyung" Felix says reading the name tag on his maroon blouse.

Changbin nodded in response before turning on his heels walking back to the customers waiting to order.

 

* * *

 

Changbin looked around, the madness of the university students had finally calmed down and Chan's shift had ended a few minutes ago, leaving him taking care of the coffee shop alone. It was around dinner time and Changbin knew he had to start cleaning, but there was still a boy in the corner table, with his eyes glued on his laptop, that Changbin didn't wanted to make a fool of himself in front of.

So there the worker was, sweeping the counters, hoping that the boy would leave before he had to ask him to. He had already done all the dishes and cleaned most of the tables and countertops and yet the boy was still engrossed in his laptop.

"Shit" Changbin turned around, seeing the boy now looking at him. "What time is it?" the waiter looked at the big silver clock on the wall and Felix followed his gaze "Jesus, i'm so sorry. You're probably waiting for me to go so you can close"

"Don't worry, i need to clean up before i can actually close so i thought i'd give you some extra time" the boy smiled at Changbin, closing his laptop and putting it inside his backpack. Felix held up his empty mug and plate, Changbin mentally sighing.

"Did you already do the dishes or were you waiting for these?" Changbin bit his lip, wondering if he should tell him the truth or not.

"I've done them already, just put them on the counter, i'll do it after i finish cleaning the floor."

"Where's the sink?" Changbin looked at Felix, furrowing his eyebrows. "It's only fair that i wash them. You probably could've been done by now if it wasn't for me"

"okay, the sinks are in the back" Changbin pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, going back to sweeping. Felix nodded, brushing past him into the back room. Changbin knew he should've pushed Felix into just leaving the dirty dishes on the counter, employees were supposed to be in the back, not customers but he was so tired he couldn't barely keep his eyes open.

When the boy came back out, Changbin had two piles of dust he was supposed to pick up. He was slowing down, exhaustion taking over his entire body.

"want me to do that?" Changbin stood straight up and turned around, seeing Felix leaning against the countertop "I'm a uni student so i usually don't get tired until 2am"

"No, i'm almost finished"

"okay, if you don't need my help, i need to head back to my dorm"

"uh, oh, it's fine but thanks for the offer" Felix nodded, Changbin biting his lip at the awkward silence.

"Maybe i'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe" Changbin didn't want to sound to enthusiastic because he knew Felix was probably never going to come back.

"Thanks for the food and for not kicking me out" Felix smiled, grabbing his backpack and putting it around his back.

"Anytime, thank you for washing your dishes" the blonde boy nodded, heading towards the door, looking back at Changbin one last time before pushing his body out into the now dark streets of Seoul, leaving Changbin alone for the first time today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewoo! i hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and hopefully i'll see you guys in the next ones!


	2. Chapter 2

Felix walked off campus accompanied by his best friend Minho. They had met last year and instantly became good friends. Of course, they always got into a bit of trouble at campus. Their music was too loud, they were always either screaming or laughing at inappropriate times, but that's what friends do, they have fun.

"why are we going to the coffee shop outside campus?" Felix rolled his eyes. One thing Minho didn't like to do was exercising, apart from dancing together from time to time Minho was always trying to get away from any other type of exercises, especially with how cold it was getting. He always went to the closests shops. But Felix was the opposite, he loved to be outside and explore.

"their coffee is way better" Minho scoffed "don't tell me it's a shitty reason, i know my good quality coffee."

"i wasn't going to say that, i was going to call your bluff" Felix blushed " you talked about the 'cute' worker for 2 fucking hours last night"

"i just like to appreciate the attractive people in the world. It doesn't mean anything is gonna come out of it"

"but you secretly want it to." Minho nudged Felix's shoulder, making him stumble a bit "and your amazing friend is going to help you with that"

"No. We're just going to get coffee and then sit at some table to talk about our project"

"but what's the fun in that Felix? And we still have 2 weeks to work on the project, we can work on it later." Felix rolled his eyes, moving at a faster pace "okay fine but if i see you staring, i am totally going to talk to him"

"you won't have to because i won't be staring at him." Minho rolled his eyes laughing. He knew how bad Felix was at focusing on things when something or someone slightly interesting was in his angle of view.

"Sure, whatever you say. Now we're are we going?" Felix ignored the older, seeing the sign of the coffee shop down the street. He grabbed Minho's arm, running to get out of the cold. "Slow down, Juliette" The smell of coffee beans ran through the college students as soon as they walked through the door "is that him?" Felix looked up from his boots to see a new worker at the counter "i'm assuming from how your face fell that it isn't him"

"shut up. Let's just order" Minho snorted out a laugh but immediately followed Felix to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Angel in us, what can i get for you?"

"uhm, i'll have one Latte Macchiato with a blueberry muffin and uh" Felix looked back at Minho, seeing him intently looking at Felix.

"i'll have a hot chocolate, i guess " Minho finishes off for Felix. " Also, is there a guy with, uhm a sharp jawline and cute lips? My friend here wants to talk to him" Minho threw his arm around Felix's shoulder, the younger feeling the heat rise to his cheeks

"i'm guessing by sharp jawline you mean Changbin. Give me a second" the black haired boy disappeared, Felix hitting Minho in the chest as soon as they were lets alone

"Auch! What was that for?"

"You fucking know why!" the kitchen door opened and the darked haired boy came back out, this time followed by a smaller boy. The smaller worker smiled at Felix, walking around the counter towards him.

"Hi! Felix right?" Felix couldn't respond. How could this worker look even better than two days ago? he was wearing the same uniform but his hair was curly and he was wearing glasses.

"Yep, that's Felix, i'm Minho, how are you?" the worker turned towards Felix's friend, shaking his outstretched hand

"I'm Changbin and i'm doing great, but is he okay?" the attention was back on Felix and he quickly shuffled his boots and coughed, nodding.

"sorry, i had a long day" Changbin just smiled at the blonde boy, nodding

"well, chan hyung here told me you were looking for me, how can i help you?" Changbin leaned against the counter, arms crossed. Felix opened his mouth to come out with an excuse, but Minho was faster for once "He wouldn't shut up about how sharp your jawline was and i needed to see it for myself" Changbin threw his head back, laughing as Felix blushed. Even his laugh was adorable, Felix thought

"No! I just mentioned it in passing when he asked how my day was" Changbin furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't say anything as he continued to laugh lightly. "Ugh, can i just get my coffee please?" Felix turned to Chan, ignoring Changbin and Minho. Chan handed Felix his drink and the student walked past Minho and Changbin who were still talking and sat at the same table as before. He frowned when he looked towards the three other boys laughing and talking as if they knew each other for ages. He didn't like how easily Minho got on with everyone, it was unfair.

Felix pulled the book he was currently reading, trying to ignore the laughs coming from the other boys, he quickly zoned out, starting to read again.

"Please tell me i won't have to wait until you finish the book to close up. I've had enough late nights" Felix looked up from his book to see Changbin in front of him. He smiled timidly, closing the book.

"Don't worry, i was just waiting for Minho hyung." Felix looked around, his best friend nowhere to be seen. "whe-"

"he left, said something about going to class and not waiting to disturb you" Felix groaned, sliding his book into his backpack "What's the sudden rush?"

"i've got to get back before it gets darker because it's cold and i promised i'd go to dinner with him and his boyfriend after class. It'll take me about the class time to walk back" he started to stand up, Changbin following.

"i can drive you back if you want. i get off in like 20 minutes so you could finish your latte and read a few more chapters" Changbin smiled, waiting for the boy's response.

"i barely even know you" the older smiled, holding his pinky out to Felix

"i promise i won't kill you, kidnap you, or do anything to harm you" he smiled, Felix looked up and hooked his smaller pinky with Changbin's. " Okay, give me 20 minutes". Felix nodded, sitting back down as he watched the worker walk into the kitchen once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's getting late and i'm tired so this chapter might be a bit rushed but i hope you guys liked it! Thank you so much for the 20 kudos already! i didn't expect this response in such a small amount of time!


	3. 3

As Felix was finishing his latter, Changbin carefully watched thru the window in the kitchen that looked unto the coffee shop. He couldn't help himself, something about this college student intrigued him.

"Changbin quit being a creep. If he ever caught you staring he'd take back the agreement of you giving him a ride home." Changbin turned to see Chan walking into the kitchen carrying dirty mugs.

"shut up hyung, i'm just checking if he didn't leave". Changbin shrugged, not thinking it was that big of a deal. "Besides, he's too caught up in his book to look over here"

"Whatever you say Bin, just clean these mugs and then your free to take your prince home" Chan handed him the mugs and Changbin gave him a deadly stare in return, moving to the sinks.

Felix knew Changbin was looking at him. Well, he hoped he was truly feeling Changbin's eyes on him from time to time, but he didn't glance towards him. He just let the older boy look. Felix didn't really find it creepy, although he knew he should. He didn't mind it.

"uhm, is this seat taken?" Felix looked up, seeing a boy pointed at the next to his.

"oh no, go ahead" the boy nodded, sitting down in front of Felix. "uhm, can i help you?" the boy shrugged, Felix sighing and going back to his book.

"I'm Eric." Felix just nodded, trying to ignore him. "We have physics together" Felix looked up, finally recognizing the boy. "i don't mean to be rude but uh" Eric scratched the back of his head, looking at the paper in front of him."i really don't understand what the fuck i'm supposed to do with this homework and you seem really smart" Felix smiled, taking the paper sheet from Eric and reading it.

"You know this homework was due last week right?" Eric nodded "Why didn't you do it?"

"i was really confused but i couldn't ask the teacher because he already hates me so i had no idea what to do" Felix bit his lip, glancing at the kitchen door seeing that Changbin hadn't come out yet. He stood up, grabbing his chair and pulling it around so he could sit let to his classmate, grabbing his computer to show the boy the notes he had taken.

 

* * *

 

"So, that's it?" Felix nodded as Eric looked at him, his eyebrows raised. "is it really that simple?"

"Well, Professor Sin doesn't explain things well"

"you seem to understand it." Felix shrugged. Yeah, he did understand it, because he read the book. "Would you please help me with other homework we get? or help me with anything, even studying. I really need to pass this class" Felix looked at Eric, biting his lip. "i get it if you're too busy, you probably have to study for harder classes than this one"

"no, it's totally fine. Give me your phone so i can save my number and the next time we have exam we can study together."

"really?" Eric handed Felix his phone as Felix nodded. "Thank you so much, i owe you one." Eric stood up, just in time as Felix saw Changbin come out of the kitchen. "I'll see you around, Felix"

"Hey, two of my friends and i are going to get dinner tonight, just at the diner on campus, you should come. I don't really want to be third wheeling"

"uhm, yeah sure. Text me the details." Felix also stood up, nodding, watching Eric walk away bake to the table. "are you ready to leave hyung?" he asked Changbin

"Who was that?"

"Uhm?" Changbin rolled his eyes. "oh, the guy that was sitting next to me, he's in my physics class and he needed help with homework"

"Oh, okay lets go" Changbin led the way out of the shop, smiling at Eric one last time before following Changbin to his car.

"so, what dorm?"

"oh you can just drop me off at the dining hall. I'm pretty sure Minho hyung is already there with Jisung". Felix pulled his phone out, seeing a new message pop up.

 

_from: unknown_

_heyy Felix, it's Eric. i was wondering when i should show up and what i should wear_

 

_from: felix_

_hi! i'm heading there now so sometime soonish would work, and just wear anything casual._

 

_from: eric_

_okeyy donkey_

 

Felix snorted. Changbin glancing at him wondering who was making him laugh. He didn't ask anything though, they weren't even friends, they were barely acquaintances. Felix slipped his phone back into his pocket as they pulled up to the dinner.

"thank you so much hyung"

"my apartment is this way anyways so it really wasn't a bother. Hopefully i'll see you around." Felix bit his lip, smiling a bit and nodding. He really did want to see Changbin again, hopefully soon.

"could i have your number so i don't have to keep walking two miles to try to talk to you? That was very bold Felix, as bold as he got. He was a very shy person but he really wanted to talk to Changbin more.

"give me your phone, i'll call myself" Felix slid his phone back out, opening it so Changbin could type his number. He smiled back at Felix, passing the phone back as he was finished, leaning back in his seat. "i'll see you around Lix" Felix smiled at the nickname.

"Goodbye hyung"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
